A Favor
by ChocohalicsAnonymous
Summary: Naruto needs an embarrasing favor. KakaNaru
1. Kakashi

Kakashi was tired. This week had been long and uneventful. Even the damn D-ranked missions were better than sitting around the house reading _Icha Icha Paradise. _He loved that book, God knows he did, but there is only so much a man can take.

So imagine his utter delight when he gets a knock at the door, only to find a beet red Naruto staring up at him. They stared at each other for a full long minute before Kakashi said "...Naruto, what do you want?"

Naruto gave him a weak glare before shifting uncomfortably. "Er... Well, You see..."

The clock's ticking sound grew louder in their ears as silence reigned the room. Tick. Tick. Tick. Another moment of awkward silence ensued before Kakashi ran out of patience.

"Dear God Naruto, spit it out."

"HinataandIhaveaDate."

Kakashi slowly processed this before giving the younger man a blank stare. What the hell did that have to do anything? What, did Naruto think he could just barge in here and start telling him his life story? Well, it was a little better than staring at the ceiling all day. But only slightly. Kakashi snapped out of his daze as he felt Naruto's embarrassed stare.

"Excuse me for pointing this out, but I fail to see how this involves me."

Naruto squirmed under his ex-teacher's bored stare, before taking a breath and pushing his way inside.

Now normally, Kakashi would never allow this, but this could prove to be interesting. He led Naruto to his living room and waited patiently.

"Okay, Sensei here's the thing. I need a favor. Sakura and Sasuke are out on a mission, Neji would kill me, Shikamaru would say its too troublesome, and asking Chouji would be… just awkward. I can't ask Kiba either, he kind of likes Hinata."

"Naruto, what in Hell's name are you talking about?"

Naruto took a deep breath before muttering something under his breath.

"Speak up."

"Um... I don't know how to kiss."

Kakashi raised an elegant eyebrow before saying, "What about your trip with Jiraya, you had to have learned something while you were with him."

"Nope, I was too busy training to rescue the dumb bastard."

"So... you expect me to teach you how to kiss..."

Naruto nodded and gave Kakashi his best puppy-dog eyes.

Kakashi was going to point out that Naruto could just make a clone and practice on his own, but then he realized what a good looking kid Naruto really was. He had lost his baby fat, and grown into a handsome young man. Plus, Kakashi hadn't snogged anyone in weeks, much less gotten laid. He thought of this as a new opportunity. What could it hurt? After all, he isn't even the kid's teacher anymore…and he _is_ of age…

"All right Naruto. I guess I could do that for you, but you'll have to do me a favor in return. Do we have a deal?"

The blond thought about it quickly, before nodding his head. This was his last resort.

"Close your eyes."

Naruto gave his ex-teacher an odd look before hesitantly closing his eyes. He felt the older man wrap a cloth around his head, figuring Kakashi didn't want him to see his face. He jumped slightly when he felt warm lips against his own. He gradually relaxed and started to move his lips in time with the older man's. Lips met and parted, slowly, _sensually_.

They kissed for what felt like ours. Lips meeting lips, over and over. The sensual touch of an innocent kiss started out softly, perhaps even sweetly. At first. That quickly change as Kakashi licked the bottom of the man's plump lips and Naruto opened his mouth without a second thought. The older man slipped his tongue into the blonde's all too willing mouth, and they both moaned in appreciation.

Hot tongues battled each other, as the heat slowly became unbearable. Kakashi explored the younger male's mouth, his tongue rolling against his student's in a frenzied combat for dominance. He nipped, bit, licked, moaned, as he drew the other closer.

Naruto, being the less experienced, gave up quickly and lost himself in a flurry of emotions. Kakashi felt a certain part of his anatomy react and reluctantly pulled away. He placed his mask back on and took off the cloth around the man's head. He watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. With much amusement, he saw Naruto realize just who he was with and what he had been doing. The boy turned bright red, and hurried out the door with a quick and rather embarrassed "Thank you."

Gradually, life went back to normal, and Naruto eventually forgot about the embarrassing incident.

That is, until Kakashi arrived at his door one evening, demanding that Naruto return his favor.

--

Well, how was that? A little Cliché, and has probably been done before, but oh well. If I do a second chapter, it will most likely be Naruto's favor in the form of a lemon... but I don't know...

;)


	2. Naruto

Sup guys! People wanted a second chapter, so here it is! Warning: lemon.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Naruto was having a bad day. Screw that, not just a bad day, a bad week.

Things with Hinata did not end up working out, he just didn't feel the same way about her after kissing Kakashi.

_'Damn that Man'_ Naruto thought. _'I bet he doesn't even know the effect that stupid kiss had on me. Probably thought it was funny that I started blushing like a fucking school girl.' _Naruto growled at these depressing thoughts and finished up his bowl of ramen. If it's one thing he hated, it was someone insulting his masculinity.

_'Ever since that damn kiss, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything. I've been messing up my missions for God's sake! Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki.' _he scolded himself sternly. He knew he would have to pull himself together, but thoughts of Kakashi's soft lips kept popping into his head at absolutely the wrong times.

Dear God, he did not even want to remember his last mission! The jinchuuriki shuddered visibly. He was going to do his best to forget _that_ mission.

Grumbling under his breath, he was heading over to his room, when he heard a firm knock on the door. He opened it, and was faced with a grinning Kakashi.

Just fucking great.

Naruto glared at him for a moment before demanding "What the hell do you want Kakashi?"

Kakashi just smiled at him and was about to answer, when he received a nice face full of door. The blond smirked to himself maliciously and internally patted himself on the back. Suck on that, Kakashi. He then proceeded to stomp his way to his room and nearly screamed like a small child when he saw Kakashi sitting on his bed.

"Wha- How- Arghh! How the Hell did you get in here?!"

"Maa maa, Naruto-kun. That wasn't nice. Especially, since I was kind enough to do you a favor last month." And just as Kakashi suspected, Naruto turned bright red. This day really couldn't get any better, could it?

"Now, I've come for my favor."

"Ughh, just what the hell do you want from me Kakashi?" Naruto grumbled half under his breath.

Naruto backed up wearily as Kakashi came closer until his back hit the wall. He glanced awkwardly from side to side, looking for an escape route. But alas, it was to no avail. He was trapped. Ah, shit, what was the man going to do to him?

The blond felt a sense of panic as Kakashi stalked towards him like a predator to the prey. Naruto visibly gulped, and Kakashi grinned under his mask. This was going to be fun.

Naruto shut his eyes and jumped like a startled rabbit when he felt Kakashi's clothed lips running up and down his neck. He shuddered when he felt a hot tongue replace cloth, and suddenly remembered their passionate kiss.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't let Kakashi treat him like some damn girl. He shouldn't melt into this pathetic mess whenever the guy came around. He should stop right now. He should just push the man away and leave. He should ju--

Naruto gasped when Kakashi's obvious arousal rubbed against his own. All thoughts flew from his mind when Kakashi licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth with aloud moan, and pressed himself further into the older male. Who the hell was he kidding? He was lost the second this man touched him.

Just as before, the growing heat was too much, and he pulled off his shirt quickly, only to meet with the Jounin's hot mouth. Naruto had never felt so completely and utter devoured. He couldn't get enough of Kakashi, he had to get closer. As he pushed himself even closer to the older man, he gave a low guttural moan that left them both gasping. He pulled apart for air and nearly gasped at what he saw.

_Daaamnn. _

Kakashi was hot.

He quickly lost his train of thought when the Jounin pulled him in for another searing kiss. The boy attacked Kakashi's neck, while taking off his Jounin vest.

Kakashi soon lost patience with their slow pace and forcefully threw Naruto on the bed, immediately stripping them of both their clothes. He pulled the Chuunin close to him and began licking his way down Naruto's body. Said boy moaned and writhed as Kakashi licked his way down to Naruto's seal. It was oh so sensitive, and he almost came when Kakashi began thoroughly licking it.

"Ka-Kakashi... Please.." he moaned. Now normally, Kakashi would have teased him more, but he was hard dammit! He needed Naruto and he needed him _now._

He placed his fingers into the boy's mouth, shaking from self restraint.

"Suck." he told the Chuunin, his voice rasping huskily.

Naruto hastily complied and licked the Jounin's fingers. As he sucked, Kakashi couldn't restrain his hips from rolling into the body below him. As Naruto gasped and threw his head back, Kakashi groaned and pulled back his fingers, quickly thrusting his index finger into the younger male.

Naruto whimpered and thrust himself into Kakashi's skilled fingers. Sure it hurt like hell, but the pain dulled in comparison to this burning need. The blond spread his legs more as Kakashi continued to thrust into him, building up to three fingers. The man hit a bundle of nerves inside the younger male, and Naruto screamed in ecstasy.

Kakashi growled and pulled his fingers back, shaking with desire. He slammed into the boy, and Naruto pushed into him further, wanting, no _needing_ more.

"Ahh, Kakashi... H-harder." the younger man whined. Kakashi complied and slammed into his lover hard and fast, both of them desperately needing release. Any rational thought had left their minds, the only left was the pure animalistic need. Flesh pressed against flesh, fingers clutched, tongues met, hips rolled.

Kakashi pounded into Naruto, quickly losing whatever pace he originally had. Naruto knew he was close, and with one last thrust, he screamed a variation of Kakashi's name and shook with the force of his release. Kakashi groaned out Naruto's name and collapsed on top of him.

They were both breathing hard, and Naruto was nearly asleep when he heard Kakashi mumble,"...Thanks for the favor..."

The man smiled weakly and replied with a tired "Shut the hell up", before falling into a deep slumber.

--

Hey how was that? I know the sex seemed rushed, but I did that on purpose. Next story I'm probably going to do slow, sensual, loving sex…if I can manage to get through it. This one was hard enough.

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Author's note: curiosity

Hey guys, this story is complete! So why the devil are people putting it on story alert? It's listed as complete...unless I should do another chapter? But what in the world would it be about? Unless someone has suggestions, I won't be updating this story...

Thanks for the reviews and the love,

Choco-san


End file.
